Random Acts of Jateness
by wherethesidewalkends
Summary: Just a little story about Jack and Kate about how they finally confess their feelings for each other and start falling in love. Set after 'Through the Looking Glass'. Please R&R!
1. Because I Love You

"Because I love you."

My whole mind was spinning. I tried not to show it, but inside I was bursting. Time stopped. My body went numb. _Do something, Kate. Say something. Say how you feel. _I could only force a small smile. It was so small of a smile that I knew that he didn't notice. Within a second, he turned back around and started walking again.

_Dammit, Kate. Look what you just did. You had your chance. _I blinked hardly and left my eyes closed for longer than you usually would to blink. My smile turned down and I bit my lip furiously. When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred from my tears. I held my breath and began to run towards him.

In a flash, my hand grabbed his wrist and twisted him around. I let go and brought my hands up to his face. I stood on my toes to reach his height. I looked into his eyes for a quarter of a second before leaning in. Before I knew it, our lips collided. I could feel his warm breath all over me, sweeping against my skin. We separated, gasping for air. My hands traveling to his upper arms. Jack looked at me in confusion. A single tear trickled down my cheek. I shivered inside.

"I love you," I replied.

I paid no attention to the people around me. Juliet stood behind Jack. She looked like a frozen statue. Almost the whole group that could see us stopped. I let go of his arms and continued walking. I never glanced at anyone.

And, for the first time ever, I told Jack how I _really _felt.

_Reviews would be very nice. I hope you liked it! Be free to tell me how you felt about it and if I should change anything! Thank you!_


	2. Caught in a net again

_Hey! I'm really in a writing kind of mood, so I decided to update quickly. I promise I'll try my best to make this chapter longer. Anyway, thanks to those of you that did review._

_Setting: Everyone is back on the beach after they made the rescue call. Obviously rescue has not come, and it's been 3 days._

It was a warm afternoon. Not necessarily hot, but warm. My bare feet dug into the soft, wet sand as I sat along the shore. The waves crashed at high tide and every once in a while the water would go out a little farther and glide over my toes. A shiver went up my spine when it did that.

I'd do this 3 times a day; in the morning before anyone's up, in the afternoon when the weather was close to perfect, and at night just before it got to dark to see. The reason I was doing this was because I was looking for rescue. It still hadn't come after 3 days. Again we had to come and accept that we were not getting off this island. I sighed and stood up. I shook the sand off of my feet before sliding them back into my sneakers. I wanted to go look for Jack. We had not talked since the kiss. I wanted to see his real reaction. I wanted to talk to him about it, even though I _knew _I would get way too nervous when I talked to him about it.

Jack always went on a walk at this time. I sprinted through the sand to the edge of the jungle. I could smell the plants; the leaves, the trees, the smells of the jungle. I made my way between the trees like it was a giant maze, searching for Jack. I was just about to give up when I saw him, walking along a path with a water bottle in his hand. I snuck up behind him.

"Hi," I said softly. He jumped up and twisted around. I giggled. "What, did I scare you?"

"No, you just… I didn't know you were there," I stammered. I walked up beside him.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked him like nothing had ever happened between us.

Jack's eyebrow rose up in surprisement. "What am I up to?" He repeated my words. I could tell he was shocked that I was asking him a question like that after we just told each other we loved each other. "Not much."

"Oh," I said and looked down. Something crunched beneath my feet. There was a moment of silence, and before I knew it, I was stuck in another net with Jack. "Crap. Here we go again," I said as I rolled my eyes. Our bodies were scrunched up together, just like last time, but this time it seemed different. I felt better next to him. His breath brushed against my hair and my face.

"Well, I better try what we did last time," Jack suggested. He reached his arm around to feel for his gun, but it wasn't there. "Oh god, I don't have a gun with me. Do you?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry," I told him. But I didn't care much. I wanted to be next to him for as long as I could. "I guess we just have to wait for help." There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Kate," Jack said quietly.

"Yeah?" I snapped back into reality.

"That day you told me that you loved me too… did…did you really mean it?" Jack asked.

I held my breath. My lips clasped together tightly before re-opening. "Of course I did, Jack. Why do you think I kissed you?"

"I don't know. It's just that… it's just that, that you're with Sawyer and all and…" I cut him off. I leaned my face close to his.

"Jack. Believe me. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," I said. I whispered in his ear, "I _love _you." I turned my head to face him again, and I slowly leaned in as close as I could get and kissed him quickly. My forehead rested on his.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear hat from you?" Jack whispered.

"Yes." I leaned in again. I squeezed my arms up to wrap around his neck. This time the kiss was longer, but still slow and soft. We stopped when we heard a rustling in the jungle. Rousseau appeared out of the trees.

"I see you got caught in one of my nets?" She said. She then cut us down and we collapsed on top of each other on the floor of the jungle with a loud THUMP! I lifted my self up with my hands so I was leaning over him. I kissed him quickly on the cheek before standing up again.

My work here was done.


	3. Watching the Stars

_Hey! I got asked by someone if I would make this a continuing story, and I think I will. I'll probably just create a story line because it's hard to not make all of these events tie together. So anyway, thanks again for your reviews! _

My whole body was covered with sand. Sand hills sat on my feet, and my face was speckled with it. My khakis and my white T-shirt were dirty. My hair was all over the place. The sky was a mysterious dark-blue color and the stars were bright white. As I lay on the sand, in a little area apart from everyone else on the beach, and watched the stars, I felt like I didn't want to be any place else. I closed my eyes. I could feel the slight breeze dash across my face. It was low tide now. The water didn't rush up to wash over my feet like it did before. The sound of the gentle waves was soothing and relaxing.

I felt my arms ache again. They were sore and bruised up, after being squished in that net with Jack earlier that day.

I opened my eyes. When I did, to my surprisement, Jack was there next to me, lying just like I was. We were to parallel lines lying in the sand together.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked.

"I'm just thinking," I replied, rotating my head to him. He smiled. I loved his smile more than anything about him.

"It's a pretty night," he said, gazing up at the stars. I hated how we were talking _again _like nothing had happened.

"Yeah," I said plainly and looked up too. It was the same old sky that I had been looking at for 30 minutes. I got bored with it. I turned my head down to look at our hands. They were only millimeters away, it seemed. They were just barely touching. I grabbed his hand. It was two times as big as mine. I grasped it tightly. His head jerked towards me. We both smiled at each other. I looked up again. There was still nothing interesting about it, about the moment or the sky or anything happening around me. But I still felt like the moment was 100 percent better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, come on Jack. Just stay in my tent for the night," I told him. "I'm not going to let you walk a quarter of a mile to your tent when you're half-asleep and can hardly walk!"

It had been two hours of lying on the beach, our hands locked-together. It was late now, so late that nobody was awake anymore. Jack had a horrible foot cramp and we were both on the verge of zonking out. My tent was close to where we were, so I insisted that he stay with me for the night. I didn't know what I was getting into. _You're letting Jack sleep in your tent? _I told myself. It's true, it seemed a little awkward, but I still didn't want him to collapse on the sand.

When he finally gave in, I opened the flap to my tent. He limped inside before me, and we both collapsed on the ground, laughing.

"I'm bushed," I said, rolling over on my side. I didn't even have time to pull a blanket over me before I drifted off to sleep next to Jack…


End file.
